Enchanted Souls
by I'll Be Bulletproof
Summary: No normal kid can make light turn on and off, or make doors shut. And Emma is no normal kid. Her life takes a twist on her 11th birthday, after receiving an odd call. Her journey into another world - a magical world even, has only just begun. With no idea what's in store for her with an ancient evil stirring, she has to find her bravery and take a leap of faith. Will she succeed?


**Hello! I'm Talya, annnd I'm a new author, so I literally just joined FanFiction. This is my first published story, so please no flames! Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

Emma stretched her legs on the couch, listening to the fire crackle in the fireplace. She closed her eyes, blissfully forgetting the world around her for a moment. A moment that lasted mere seconds before she heard the baby cry. She sighed and swung her legs off the couch, watching her sister rush by her, heels on and make-up done perfectly.

She handed the baby to Emma quickly. "Take him. I have to go." she said swiftly, turning as the doorbell rang.

"Hey!" Emma complained, holding the baby awkwardly. "Chelsea! You have to help me here."

Chelsea turned and looked at her apologetically. "Sorry Em, Mitch is picking me up tonight. He's here now." she said quickly before turning and opening the wooden door, revealing a blond boy.

Emma watched him, a displeased look plastered on her face. She didn't like Mitch very much. His reputation at school wasn't exactly good. She started to cradle the baby, murmuring hushing sounds while keeping an eye on her sister.

Chelsea walked over to Mitch, her black cocktail dress glittering with the light of the dancing fire. Mitch gave her a kiss and then bowed, offering his hand. Chelsea took it with a giggle then walked out the door. "Be back around midnight Em! Take care of Ollie for me!" she called back, before the door shut leaving Emma holding Oliver with a disgruntled look on her face.

She sat back on the couch, rocking Oliver while singing softly, hoping desperately that he'd fall asleep before she did. Watching the fire was making her sleepy. It took a while, but Emma realized Oliver was asleep when he heard his soft snores.

She stood quietly, creeping along to Ollie's room, skipping the fourth, seventh and ninth step on the stairs, reminding herself that they creaked. The sliding door to Oliver's room was open from when Chelsea had taken him and handed him to Emma. She slipped inside and placed Oliver in his crib gently, careful not to wake him. She got out as fast as she could, not closing the door in case it made a noise when it's being shut.

Emma rushed downstairs, completely jumping the staircase and landing on all fours like a cat. She got up to go to the kitchen, but was stopped when the house phone rang. She turned towards it, brushing her platinum blond hair to the side and holding the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked tentatively.

Static was heard at first. Emma was tempted to hang up, then she heard a voice.

"H-Hello? Hello? Emma?"

Emma paused. That didn't sound like Chelsea. She didn't answer.

"Emma baby. It's me! It's your mum. Baby please." the woman sounded scared.

"My mum is dead." Emma said coldly. She moved her thumb to hang up but the women on the phone spoke again, and she paused to hear what she had to say, interested in this women who claimed to be her mother.

"No! No. Emma. Please. Baby, love, listen to me." she paused. "You and your sister Chelsea. Oh you two were beautiful children. When.. When Chelsea was three, she fell down the stairs and cut her lip. And she..she had to get stitches and she still has the scar on her lip."

Emma stopped immediately. Chelsea had told her how she had gotten that scar, and it sounded exactly how this women had told it.

"And?" She questioned, sudden interest sparked within her.

"And.. And when you where five, you took your first piano lesson. You.. you played beautifully baby. You played 'Minuet in G' and the teacher was so proud of you. And.. and Chelsea got jealous and stormed off and you.. you started to cry because you thought she was mad at you."

Emma paled, hand frozen in place. "Mum?"

"Yes. Yes baby, it's me. It's me love." her breath was heard through the phone. "It's me Emma."

Emma rounded the couch and sat down, sitting at the edge. "How did you reach me? How are you alive?" she asked quickly.

"Phone book." Her mom said, and springs creaked as she sat down, probably on a bed. "As for how I'm alive... Yes I know, those drugs should have killed me. But they didn't baby. Chelsea took you away too quickly. And I'm doing really well now, I am. I'm in a... a group home, with ther-therapy and talks and I'm almost clean."

"Almost?"

"Almost. I got just a few more months. Baby you know..." he paused, as if holding in tears. "You know, I still have a picture of you from when you where six. You and Chelsea. And.. and Felix."

Emma froze at the mention of Felix. "I... I gotta go. Bye mum." she said, rushing to turn off the phone.

"Baby, no. Please. Wait. Baby, love, don't hang up. I'm sorry. I'm sorry . I'm so so sorr-" Emma hung up the phone. She went back to check to see if Oliver was still asleep, forgetting about her snack from the kitchen. Ollie was fast asleep. Seeing this, Emma bounced up the steps to the third floor to her room. The door closed behind her with out her touching it, but she payed it no mind. She flopped on her bed and closed her eyes. She hadn't heard the name Felix ever since Chelsea had taken her away.

She breathed out softly, the lights flickering off, but she was too tired to care. She fell asleep still fully clothed, memories flashing in her mind.

Felix...

* * *

**Ooo. Who is this mysterious Felix? I'll try and update quick, and hopefully I will. Thanks for reading! Please review, it'd men the world.**

**xoxo**

**~Talya**


End file.
